


SuperCat Week 2016

by 2FaceMyFate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for SuperCat Week 2016. Each chapter is the day's entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

Cannon Divergence AU  
Summary: In order to get Astra to see reason she takes her along for a day in the life of Kara Danvers. Astra is dressed like a normal person and Kara introduces her to her friends and Cat Grant. Who recognizes her from her fight with Supergirl but keeps it to herself. Astra picks up right away that Cat knows the truth but is keeping it to herself. Kara is called away for a Supergirl emergency and Astra gives her word not to run. She takes the opportunity to speak with Cat and soon reveals that Cat Grant is in love with Kara Danvers. 

A/U Okay so I did this one rather quickly. I'm not sure if it's any good but I've never done a fandom week before. I just finished the 1st season of Supergirl and feeling the SuperCat bug so I wanted to give it a try. Hope I don't suck. :) Also the timeline may be a little off. 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

 

Kara walked into the DEO ready for a fight. She had an idea of how to get Astra to see reason. She was going to show her the world form the point of view of Kara Danvers instead of Kara Jor'el. Surprisingly Hank and Alex had been open to the idea.   
“Wow...really? I was sure you'd be dead set against it,” she said to the pair as they stood next to each other in their little secrets room. Hank and Alex looked at her.   
“Its worth a shot,” Alex said. “At the least spending time with her niece might soften her up.” Kara gave them both a big smile.   
“Thank you, so much. I'm sure this will work.” She stepped forward and embraced Alex. She glanced at Hank as she pulled back. His face was it's usual stoney mask.  
“She will also be wearing a kryptonite security band so she doesn't get any ideas,” he told her. Kara nodded. “And Alex will never leave her side.  
“Oh course, but not enough to really hurt her.” Hank nodded. “Okay. Now we just have to get her to agree to it,” she said with a forced smile.

“You want to take me out of my cell and show me your world,” Astra asked. She stood stoically, looking down at her niece and the DEO leaders. Kara nodded with a hopeful smile. “I assume I will be debilitated in some fashion,” she said. Her gaze met Hank's. He nodded.  
“But not enough to hurt you, just take away your powers. This isn't a trick Astra. I just want you to see that you can have hope in people.” Astra studied her for a long moment before releasing a sigh. She nodded. Alex activated the kryptonite field and opened the door. She quickly strapped a watch on Astra's left wrist and placed a thin silver necklace with a kryptonite pendent around her neck. Astra examined the items. She smiled at Alex.   
“You have good taste. And you are a skilled warrior. I saw you take out the Helgrimite. You impress me.” Alex just glared at her and stepped back. Kara stepped forward.   
“Now...about your cloths...” Kara shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at her aunt.

An hour later Astra and Kara were in a DEO vehicle headed back to National City. Kara was buzzing with energy. Her child like excitement made Astra smile. However Alex Danvers was just as stoic as her leader and obviously disliked her. They were all in civilian clothing. Kara was dressed like normal Kara. Alex wore black skinny jeans, a red tank, and her black leather jacket. Astra was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a gray tee.  
“I can't wait for you to try the food here. It is so good. There's ice cream, and doughnuts, and my foster mom makes a pie that is the best in the galaxy.” Astra smiled.  
“Even better than the pie on Telgam 7.” Kara nodded.   
“Way better. If everything works out I hope you'll get to meet her. She was so wonderful to me Astra. And Alex is the best big sister ever. Humans aren't all bad. I promise. I'm going to show you.”  
“We'll see Little One. I am excited however to see this world from your perspective.” Kara smiled. She looked to Alex. The red head forced a smile for her sister.   
“I don't have to work today because my boss, Ms. Grant, is out of town but we can swing by and you can meet my friends.” Astra nodded.   
“I can't wait to meet them.” Kara settled back into her seat. She was excited to show her aunt everything. It felt like it should have always been this way. They were family. They weren't suppose to be enemies. 

Soon enough they reached National City. They went to Noonan's for lunch. Kara ordered for her, a cheese and ham melt with fries and a strawberry milkshake. Astra was very impressed with the food. Then Kara ordered them sticky buns.   
“This is amazing,” Astra said with wide eyes. “It reminds me of the treats mother used to make for Alura and me.” Kara's smile was huge and lite up her face.   
“Mom used to make them for me. It's a little piece of home.” Astra nodded. Alex sat quietly across from them. “We come here almost every morning before work. Alex always gets something healthy.”   
“Well some of us don't have your metabolism, sis,” Alex shot back with a teasing grin. “I eat healthy to stay healthy. You can eat your wait in sugar and be perfectly fine.” Kara scrunched up her nose.   
“No thank you. I've eaten straight sugar before...ehh.”   
“Why do you wear those contraptions on your face,” Astra asked, meaning her glasses. Kara pushed them back a bit on her nose.   
“They're lead coated so they block my x-ray and heat vision. My foster dad gave them to me after I nearly exposed myself saving a woman and her baby. I also got Alex hurt. They keep me...human in a way.”   
“How do you live hiding who you really are,” Astra asked. “You are forced to keep Supergirl and Kara separate because if the world knew you would never find peace.” Kara looked to Alex then back to Astra. She gives a shrug.   
“People always think the normal person is the alter ego of the superhero. For me and Ka'el its the opposite. Who were really are is the normal person. If it wasn't for this planet's yellow sun we'd be just like humans. The Supergirl is the alter ego. Not Kara. But you're right. If the people of National City knew who I was they would be all over me and my foster family. At least until the next big thing came along.”  
“So why protect them?” Kara sighed.   
“I've seen how wonderful humans can be. I've also seen how cruel they can be to someone different.” Kara glanced at Alex. “But there are always people fighting against the bad ones. Always a balance. For every bully there is someone to stand up to them.”  
“Like you and Ka'el.” Kara nodded. She stood up.  
“Come on. It's time to meet my friends.” They paid for lunch and headed to CatCo.

Winn was rushing toward the elevator when the doors opened to reveal Kara and her family. He tried to skid to a stop but slipped. Thankfully Kara was able to help him out. She smiled at him.  
“Winn, this is my aunt Astra. Astra this is my best friend Winn.” Winn was breathing heavily.   
“Yeah, hi. Kara, she's back early.” Kara's eyes went wide.   
“What? She wasn't suppose to be back for two days. Why is she back?” Winn shrugged.   
“I have no idea. But good news...she hasn't asked for you. She's just been sitting at her desk doing whatever she does.” Kara sighed.   
“Should I go grab her a latte? I should. She'll expect it when she sees me.”   
“What? No. Kara it's your day off,” Alex defended. Kara sighed.  
“But it won't take more than a few minutes.” Alex shook her head. She pulled Kara a few paces away from Astra and Winn. Winn looked at her nervously. She just started back at him. He quickly looked away.   
“I am not babysitting your crazy ass aunt so you can go grab your boss a latte. Okay.” Kara sighed.   
“Fine. But if she fires me I'm moving in with you.” Alex nodded.  
“Sounds fair.” They rejoined the others.   
“Okay. We'll just sneak by her office and go visit James in his office.” Alex nodded. She took Astra by the arm, earning a slight glare from the woman. Kara was silently praying in her head that Cat missed them. But of course, it was Cat Grant.   
“KEIRRAH!” Kara froze.   
“Who is Keira,” Astra asked. Kara smiled weakly and pointed to herself. Astra raised an eyebrow. “She doesn't even know your name?” Kara just shrugged before heading toward Cat's office. The older woman was standing in front of her desk. The others paused at the door. Her eyes settled on Astra behind Kara.   
“Okay, I recognize the hobbit and Agent Skully but who's this?” She walked over to them with Kara on her heels.  
“My aunt.” Cat raised an eyebrow at her. “Um..Ms. Grant. This is my aunt, Astra...Martin. We just recently found each other and I was showing her around today. I didn't know you'd be here or I would have waited...” Cat shook her hand.  
“Nonsense. I was just wondering why you were here. It's nice to meet you Ms. Martin. I didn't know Kiera had any other relatives.” Astra shook her hand.  
“Kara didn't know about me either until a few months ago. We thought each other lost.” They shared an exchange that seemed to be purely mental and challenging. As the tension built in the office Kara went into action.   
“Yeah. Well if you don't need me I was just going to introduce her to James and Lucy...if that's okay.” Cat waved her hand dismissively and moved around her desk to take her seat.  
“No, of course. But if I could have you for just a minute in private that would be great.” Kara turned to Alex with wide, worried eyes. Alex rolled her eyes.   
“Sure. No problem.” She took Astra by the arm and led her out of the office, followed by Winn. Once they were gone Cat looked at Kara for a long moment before speaking.   
“I'm happy you've been able to reconnect with your family, Kiera. Is she your mother or father's sibling?”   
“My mom's. They were twins. It was a real shock seeing her.” Cat nodded.   
“Is she treating you well? Sometimes family isn't so great?” Kara sighed.   
“We disagree on some stuff but we love each other...I just...today isn't just about showing her around. I'm trying to prove to her that I have a good life and that she could share in it with me...if she wanted.” Cat smiled softly at Kara.   
“Then I wish you all the luck in the world Kiera.” Kara gave her a big smile.  
“Thank you, Ms. Grant.” There was a drawn out moment of silence between them but it wasn't awkward. “Well I'll get out of your hair. See you tomorrow.” Cat nodded and turned her attention back to her work. Kara walked backwards a few steps before turning and leaving. 

“So this is your aunt,” James said. He was forcing a smile, trying to look like he wasn't worried. Kara nodded.   
“Yes. I'm showing her around. Trying to prove to her that humans aren't as bad as she seems to think.” James just nodded.   
“It is an honor to meet you James,” Astra said. He just gave her a head nod.   
“James also knows Ka'el pretty well,' Kara added.  
“We call him Clark around here.” He nervously shifts away from Astra. The woman's stare is making him feel like a school boy who just got caught doing something wrong.   
“Also known as Superman,” Winn stated. “He doesn't come around a lot because he wants to give Kara her space.” Kara grinned nervously.   
“So I was thinking we could do a game night, tonight with Astra. She's never played our games so it could be interesting?” The boys shared worried looks before turning back to Kara.   
“Sure...” they said in unison. Alex glared at them over Astra's shoulder. Apparently that was the wrong answer.  
“Kara,” she began. “we have to have her back by 10pm. She's not 'sleeping over'.” Kara tried not to let her frown show.   
“Right. So it could be an early game night.”  
“What is game night,” Astra asked. Kara's smile returned.   
“We order take out and pick a game to play. We team up, usually me and Winn or Alex versus James and Lucy. Last week we played charades which is a game where you act out the words and your partner has to guess what you mean. It's a lot of fun.” Astra smiled as she nodded in understanding.   
“It does sound enjoyable. So you do this every week?” Kara nodded.  
“When we can. Sometimes...Supergirl gets in the way. Or work.”   
“Your Ms. Grant is a stern leader.” Kara blushed.  
“Psht...she's not my Ms. Grant...” Astra smirked.  
“Of course.” Suddenly Kara paused, tilting her head a bit to the right. Winn scrunched his face up.  
“Uh-oh. That means trouble in National City,” he stated. Kara nodded.  
“I'm sorry. Alex...I'll be back as soon as I can.” Alex groaned but nodded.   
“I give you my word of honor not to try to flee your sister's custody,” Astra said. Kara nodded and sped off to save the day. Astra turned to Alex.  
“Why does she do this? Help these people this way?”   
“Because she's Kara. She just wants to help and this is her way.” Alex directed her toward the door. “We'll wait for her at her desk.” Winn made a noise indicating her didn't like that idea.  
“Her desk is right in front of Cat Grant,” he pointed out. Alex smiled at Astra.   
“Then she'll be extra well behaved because she doesn't want to out her niece to her boss and ruin her life.” Astra rolled her eyes as she was directed to Kara's desk, followed by Winn. 

Astra sat down in Kara's chair. Her desk was cluttered with work and random things. Winn had pulled Alex aside to talk to her. She turned and paused. Hanging from the lamp was a familiar necklace. The one she had given her sister for her coming of age. It was the symbol of Alya, the Kryptonian Moon Goddess and mistress to Rao. Cat came up to the desk. She placed a hand on her hip.  
“You're not Kiera,” she stated. “Where is she?”  
“She had a matter to attend too.” Cat looked at the necklace hanging from the lamp.   
“It's very lovely. I asked her about it once but she changed the subject.”   
“It belonged to my sister. I gave it to her when she turned 18.”  
“Hm, were you two close? Kiera says you're a twin.”  
“We were...once, but a difference of opinion pushed us apart.”   
“And I take it the issue between you and Kiera is her sharing her mother's opinion?” Astra looked up at her. She stared at her for a moment, trying to get a read on the woman.  
“Yes. Kara trust people to much. She believes they can be turned toward their better natures. I do not.”   
“I can understand your point of view. I used to have it until Supergirl came on the scene. She's shown me and the world that it is possible. She's given us all hope. Hope for a better world.”   
“Hope cannot change the world,” Astra stated. Cat smiled.  
“You'd be surprised. Kara has helped me become a better person.” Astra looked up at her.  
“I thought we were talking about your Supergirl.” Cat smiled and gave a little shrug. Kara came rushing up to her desk, fear in her eyes at seeing her boss and aunt talking.   
“Hi. Astra, are you ready to go?” Astra held Cat's gaze as she stood up. She then turned at took the necklace from the lamp.  
“You shouldn't loose this,” she said as Kara took it from her. She smiled.  
“I would never loose this, aunt Astra. Mom gave me this.” Astra touched her cheek.   
“I know.” She turned back to Cat. “It was...interesting meeting you Ms. Grant.”   
“And you Astra.” She turned to Kara. “Have a good rest of the day off, Kiera.” Astra watched the woman walk back to her desk. When she turned to Kara her eyes were also locked on the blonde.   
“Shall we,” she said. Kara tensed.   
“Right. Alex. Bye Winn. See you tonight.” Alex once again took her place next to Astra.  
“And what did you and the Queen of Media talk about,” she asked quietly.   
“Just Kara's necklace and how Supergirl has shown people a better world is possible.” Alex looked at her in a studying manner. “You were right. I would never reveal Kara to the world.” She kept walking into the elevator to stand beside Kara.  
“Lets go Alex.” Alex rushed into the elevator as well.

 

Game night was interesting. Everyone but Kara was tense. She understood of course. Not only was Astra an alien but she was also threatening it with some diabolical plan. Thankfully Lucy couldn't make it so they could all be pretty open about who Astra really was. Everyone began to relax a bit more as they played Pictionary. Kara of course teamed up with Astra and Alex. Astra and Kara did cheat a bit because they were using Kryptonian to aide each other in guessing what the other meant. At the end of the night it was time to return Astra to her cell. Kara was sad as they drove back to the DEO. Astra turned to Kara after she had been returned to her cell.  
“You have shown me much, Little One. And I will think on it. Give me some time.” Kara nodded.  
“Of course. I just hope it was enough. There are ways to help Earth than brute force.” Astra sighed.  
“You don't even know what we have planed.”  
“Mom sent you to Fort Roz because of your plans for Krypton.” Astra sat back from the glass.  
“Our world was dying, Kara. I was scared but now...I thought I knew what had to be done...” Tears came to her green eyes.   
“Fear is never the answer, Astra.” Kara gave her a heartfelt smile. “I love you.” Astra placed her hand against the glass.  
“I love you too, Little One.” Kara left her containment area. Outside Alex was there to embrace her sister.  
“Please let her see,” she prayed into her sister's shoulder.   
“It will,” Alex said. “It has too.” She hugged Kara closer.

 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Astra was free. They had traded her for Hank Henshaw after Non had captured him. Still burdened with the thoughts brought on by her day with Kara she needed time away, to think. Non had been angry but he didn't push. She now floated above National City. She let her enhanced senses reach out. Eventually they settled on a now familiar voice. Cat Grant. She was speaking to someone about someone named Carter.  
“My son is special. He's not stupid. If you're teacher had just given him a second he would have responded. He's very shy Ms. Collins. He doesn't respond well to loud, brash people. I want him transferred to another class or else I'll string your school up like a pinata for the media to beat until some fun little candies drop out. Yes, that will be exceptable. But make sure to explain to her why my son is being transferred and the consequences should she repeat his actions. Thank you.” By the end of the call Astra had made her way to Cat's apartment window. It was late in the evening, almost 10:00 pm. She watched through the windows and with her x-ray vision as Cat made her way to a room where a small human lay in his bed. Astra assumed he was Cat's son. He was a hansom boy. Kara had mentioned him on their little day trip. She was fond of the boy. Astra sighed. She felt so conflicted.   
After checking on Carter, Cat made herself a stout drink and went to her balcony. She too was feeling conflicted tonight. She heard a woosh and smiled. She started to greet who she thought was Supergirl but wasn't.   
“And who are you,” she asked. Astra smiled at her.  
“You know who I am.”   
“Astra Martin? No. More like Astra of Krypton.” Astra's smirk grew.  
“You are a curiosity, Cat Grant. You know my niece's secret. You are a journalist but you don't release this information. I'm sure it would be worth your while.” Cat hummed, turning as if considering the option.   
“Only for a short time. If revealed not only would I loose one of the best assistants I've ever had but National City would loose Supergirl. She'd have to leave. Her and her family would have to go into hiding. Including Clark Kent. Though just the thought of the pain it would cause Lois Lane made me consider it, but no. Supergirl is my meal ticket. Not Kara Danvers.” Astra stepped into her personal space.   
“You're not as distanced as you like to think, Cat Grant. I see who you really are. You're not the mean, vindictive woman you show the world to be. You care underneath your emotional armor. Why hide who you really are? Why push those who would love you away?” Cat stepped back.   
“I don't know what you mean. I am Cat Grant. I am the Queen of all Media. I can't afford to be weak.” Astra laughed darkly.  
“I have a plan for your city, Cat Grant. Kara has showed me her reasons to not go through with those plans. What are your reasons?” Cat turned to face her. “I know one would be your son. Kara thinks very highly of him.” Cat let herself smile a bit at that.   
“Why do you care what I think,” she asked after schooling her expression.   
“I'm just curious. As the Queen of all Media I'm sure you've seen the darker sides of your race. Petty, indifferent, lazy.”   
“I have. I have also seen the better parts. I've seen doctors risk their own lives to save patients in a war zone. I've seen a homeless man give his jacket to a freezing dog. I've seen the good and the bad.”  
“Do you think it all balances itself out, Ms. Grant. Kara does.” Cat shrugged.   
“I honestly don't know. But that's not the point. The point is that people keep trying to be better. I know humanity sucks. I'm a part of it. I know in many ways we don't deserve Kara or Superman. If it were not for them we would have probably destroyed ourselves by now. But they are changing the world, just slowly. Bit by bit.”  
“And if it takes to long to save you and you're to late?”  
“Then it's our time.”   
“And what if I could make it happen now. With the flip of a switch I could take away all the things that make humans a danger to themselves and the planet.”   
“So your answer to the problem is to make humans soulless drones who do your bidding. That's not a solution. That's a simple avoidance of the problem. Anyway Supergirl will stop you before or after you complete your plan...unless you're ready and willing to kill her.” Cat settled her gaze on her. “She wouldn't kill you. Even if you flip that switch, she'll still have hope that you can be saved. And we both know she shouldn't. And we both know that in the end she'll get to you. She already has. I can see the light in your eyes every time I say her name.”  
“I see a similar light in your eyes.” Astar slowly levitated. “Answer me this, Cat Grant. How long have you been in love with Kara.” Cat gave a small smile.  
“Since I met her. She's changed me more than Supergirl ever could.” Astra smiled at her.   
“Good night, Cat Grant. One way or the other we will meet again. Soon.” Cat watched her fly off into the night sky and disappear. She let herself collapse into her balcony couch. She sat her drink down with shaky hands. She had played cool and unafraid but in truth she had expected Astra to do something to hurt her. She was relieved to be alive. Not to mention the heartfelt conversation she had with the alien woman was daunting.  
She finally spoke how she felt out loud and it was to an alien who was possibly hell bent on taking over the planet. She suddenly was concerned because there was nothing stopping that...female from revealing her to Kara. She picked her drink back up and down it quickly. She grunted as it burn it's way down her throat. 

 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara came into work the next day. She was acting odd. She was easily confused and even threatening to fire her didn't get through to her. Cat covertly stared at the young woman sitting at her desk. Kara looked completely loss. She worried that the reason she was acting this way was because Astra had told her about their conversation. It could possibly be enough to throw her off her game to make way for Astra's plan. She once again debated on what to do. Did she tell Kara that she knew she was Supergirl. She'd done that before and she went as far as getting someone to appear as her. That's when it hit her.   
“KIERA!!” The Kara look alike looked up in shock before heading into the office. “Balcony,” she barked before heading for the door. Kara followed. She turned and stared at 'Kara'.   
“What did you need, Ms. Grant.” Cat squinted at the impostor.   
“Hows your aunt?” Kara faltered.  
“Fine. Why do you ask?” Cat shrugged.   
“I liked her. She was interesting. I was thinking of asking her to dinner.”  
“She's married you know,” Kara shot back.   
“I didn't mean a date, Kiera. Not that I wouldn't mind it if she were available. She is very attractive. I can see you got your looks from her side of the family.” Cat winked at her. The impostor fish-mouthed as they tried to reply to the comment. Cat sighed. “You're not Kara. Who are you?”  
“Ms. Grant...you're not making any sense. Maybe you should sit down or see a doctor. Do you have a therapist...”   
“See! Kara knows I have a therapist. She also would have picked up on the fact I called her Kara instead of Kiera. I know you or someone like you pretended to be Supergirl to get me off her back and I relented. Now you're back. Which means something is wrong. Now tell me.” The impostor glared at her. A part of her was hurt because she loved those eyes. “Please. I've kept her secret so far. Didn't Astra tell you guys about our little chat last night?”   
“You talked to Astra?” Cat nodded.   
“She came flying up to my apartment balcony last night. We talked. She scared me. I pretended to be perfectly comfortable talking to her and she left. Now where is Kara?”  
“She's been attacked by an alien parasite. We're working on saving her. I was sent here because her human persona is very important to her.” Cat sat down.   
“Can I help?” The Kara impersonator smiled kindly at her.   
“No. But you could send Kara home so I could help.” Cat nodded. She was obviously upset over this new information. “You care for her,” she said. Cat looked at her.   
“Of course I do.” She stood up, steeling her face. “She's a wonderful assistant.” She paused and pointed her finger at her. “Don't tell her I said that. Or that I was concerned for her.”  
“She may be more receptive to you than you think. She speaks very highly of you.”   
“She's 24 years old.” Kara chuckled.   
“I'm over 500 years old. What's your point?” Cat's eyes went wide for a second.   
“500...what are you?” Kara smiled.  
“That is another story entirely.”   
“She'll be okay...right?” Kara nodded.  
“We'll figure this out and Supergirl will be saving the city once again.”   
“You should know that when I talked to Astra she indicated her plan included turning humans into mindless drones.”  
“Are you going to print that?”   
“And have two Kryptonians gunning for me, no thank you. Now go save our girl.” Kara nodded and left. 

 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The real Kara was back at work. Cat had to fight the urge to hug her when she walked back into work a day later. Instead she took her latte and went quietly into her office. Kara followed her.   
“I wanted to apologize, Ms. Grant.” Cat went to the other side of her desk and began going through papers on her desk.  
“For what?”  
“For not being myself yesterday. And thank you for letting me go home. I know we've had some issues since I turned your son down but...”  
“Nonsense. I was just a little hurt because it appeared the only reason he stuck around was you. I'm better now. And we all have bad days Kiera. Nothing to worry about. But you're only allowed one so don't let it happen again.” She met Kara's eyes. Back to normal. So bright and soulful. Kara smiled and nodded.  
“Yes ma'am. So my aunt and I talked. We worked through some issues. So everything should go back to normal...I hope.” Cat nodded.   
“Good. I hope I get to see her again. Now please go fetch me the layouts from Olsen and Terry.” Kara nodded and left the office. Cat sat down. She felt a little disappointed. She'd hoped that who ever was impersonating Kara would have told her more about their conversation. Then again she did tell them not too. 

She spent most of the day trying not to think about it. It was nearing sun down and most everyone was gone. Kara had left to get her dinner before heading home herself. A knock on her window got her attention. She looked up, hoping to see Supergirl. Once again she was disappointed by her aunt. Cat rose form her desk and walked out on the balcony.   
“Hello...Ms. Martin.” Astra smiled at her.   
“Ms. Grant. I wanted to thank you for helping Kara's friends. But once again you have passed up on an opportunity to reveal yourself to Kara. Why?”  
“Because...as much as I care for her...I don't feel...worthy of her. She's a wonderful girl and I'm just...me. I'm also twice her age.”  
“Well technically not. Kara was trapped in the Phantom Zone for 24 years. She's actually older than you.” Cat scoffed.   
“Fooled me.” Astra smiled.   
“It is a sad truth of our lives here that we will outlive all those we come to care for on this planet, if we are not killed. Even if you had met in your youth she would stay forever young. Our age might eventually show but not for a very long time.”   
“If your trying to enrage me to go after the girl you're not doing a very good job.” Astra sighed.  
“My husband died last night. He was killed after I turned to my niece's aide.”   
“I'm sorry.”   
“So am I. He was a good man. He only wanted to save our world. And this one. But you and Kara are right. There is a better way. Now however we must fight to stop the other from carrying out his plan. Kara or myself could be killed in this fight. If you truly care for her you should tell her. Give her something else to fight for.” Cat shook her head.  
“I can't. I can't be with Supergirl. I'll always be worried about her. Wondering if she'll survive the next fight.”   
“You already worry. You already care to much. You have let her into your heart. I can see it in your eyes. Except it.” Tears came to Cat's eyes.   
“She could have died last night. Whoever was impersonating her told me that she was in trouble. All I wanted to do was drop everything and find her. To hold her hand. To tell her that I loved her and I didn't care that she was Supergirl. I just wanted Kara. I just wanted the sweet, beautiful, bright woman who came into my life and changed me so profoundly...that I was willing to try again. I have had my heart broken by lover after lover. The only person I let see me was my son until she came into my life. How do I tell her this and not have her run away from me.”  
“Because I'm still here.” Cat spun around to find Kara standing in the doorway to the balcony. Cat tried to compose herself but she was pulled into Kara's arms a moment later. Kara hugged her close. She smiled at her aunt before she flew away to give them some privacy. She pulled back to look into Cat's eyes.   
“Kara...” Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled.  
“So you do know my name,” she teased. Cat tried not to smile. “And that I'm Supergirl. Was he so bad at being me?” Cat nodded.  
“He was a horrible assistant and an even worse you. I know you Kara. At least I know the way you are here. I knew the moment 'he' walked in it wasn't you.”  
“Why did you pretend not to think I was Supergirl anymore?”  
“Because if you were willing to bring in a double you were serious about keeping it hidden. But did you really think I would blab to the world what I knew?” Kara shrugged.   
“No but you were going to fire me. I really love this job and you help keep me human. You help me stay grounded. I couldn't let you take that away from me.” Cat nodded.   
“Well I'm not firing you now though I am considering a promotion.”   
“What? No...”  
“Not a big one. If you are going to stay here you will need a position that allows for you to fly off when ever need be and not cause issues for my company.”   
“You can't promote me like that. It's not fair to others.” Cat rolled her eyes.   
“When have I ever cared about fair. I didn't become the Queen of Media by playing fair. Plus...it's bad enough I'm dating a 24 year old. Dating my assistant is just to cliche for me.” Kara smirked.  
“So we're dating now? Funny I didn't hear anyone ask me out on a date.” Cat sighed but a smile tugged at her lips.   
“Kara Danvers would you like to join me for a dinner date?” Kara grinned. She was absolutely glowing.   
“Ms Grant I would love too.”  
“Okay but on the date I'm Cat and you're Kara. No Ms. Grant or Supergirl.” Kara nodded.  
“Agreed. When?”  
“How about now? You've already brought the food. We can have a little picnic here on the balcony.”   
“Wonderful.” Kara smiled before she turned into a blur. In a few seconds she had everything sat out on a blanket on the balcony. Cat gasped in shock then smiled. Kara held up her hand from where she was seated. Cat took it and used it for balance as she sat down. She lifted her cup.   
“To beginnings.” Kara tapped her cup against it.   
“To new beginnings.”


	2. Day 2 -Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Dating AU - this one was kinda hard for me but I don't hate it. :) Enjoy. Again not beta'ed or anything. All mistakes are my own. Also I own nothing.

“Kiera, thank god.” Kara was suddenly grabbed by Cat Grant and basically dragged into her own office. Cat quickly shut the door, leaning against it. She let out a breath and forced a smile.  
“I need you to be my date.” Kara's eyes went wide.  
“You're....you're asking meh...me...out on a date?” She was read faced and breathless in a second. “Um...” Cat walked up to her.  
“Yes, Kiera. I need you to be my date for that dinner tomorrow.”  
“What dinner? And why?” Cat turned to find Kara's sister Alex sitting in a chair in front of Kara's desk. Cat schooled her expression.  
“It's not a date, date, Agent Sculley. I need her to be my date for the National City Journalism Gala tomorrow night.”  
“She's your assistant and younger than you,” Alex said as she stood up. Cat didn't flinch under her hard gaze and stepped past Kara.  
“What, I couldn't possibly have feeling for someone so lowly as an assistant? Kara is a wonderful girl and I would be lucky to date someone like her. However the age issues would only be an issue if Kara was uncomfortable dating an older woman. I have no problem dating a younger woman or man. But that's not the issue. The issue is Lois Lane will be there and my date canceled and I will not go alone.” Cat turned back to Kara. “Everything is paid for and I can have you fitted for a dress by the afternoon. Also I will give you an extra week of vacation.” Kara looked from Cat to Alex and back to the blonde.  
“Um...what time?”  
“The event starts at 6pm. There is about an hour of simply perusing the art gallery. There is also a silent auction. At 7:15 we'll sit down for dinner while a few chosen people speak. Then the auction results will be announced. I would prefer to remain for another hour or so but if you think you'll be uncomfortable we'll leave. So all in all I should have you home before you turn back into a pumpkin.” Alex glared at her from behind. She smiled at Kara. “So, what do you say?”  
“Um...I'll do it but I also what a fridge for my office. A nice one that can hold lots of stuff but is huge.” Cat smiled widely.  
“Done and done. Thank you Kiera. I know it's short notice.” She reached out and ran her hand down Kara's arm. “You really are the sweetest thing.” She turned to Alex. “Agent Sculley.” She turned and left. Kara smiled at Cat as she passed and she smiled back. Kara closed the door once she had left. She then turned to face her sister.  
“You're really going to go on a date with her?” Kara sputtered.  
“It's not a real date Alex. Just a fake date so she doesn't feel embarrassed. You did it with Charlie Wilson at the Homecoming dance.” Kara moved around her desk to sit in her chair. Alex turned, leaning on the desk.  
“That was different. I was 16. Cat is not and neither are you.” Kara rolled her eyes.  
“I'm not going to prom, I'm going to a gala.” Alex leaned closer causing Kara to look up to meet her eyes. She looked so adorable it made Alex smile.  
“I know how you feel about her, Kara. I don't want you to get caught up in the fantasy and feel let down. You may be superhuman on the outside but Kara Danvers is a softy. Be careful.” Kara simply nodded. Alex kissed her on the forehead. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Thanks Alex...for looking out for me.” Alex smiled and nodded before leaving. Kara slumped back in her chair. She wondered if she was going to regret helping Cat.

 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

 

Kara was summoned to Cat's office a few hours later. There were three women waiting with the CEO when she arrived. Cat smiled. She pulled Kara behind a screen in the right corner of the office.  
“Keira this is Janelle and her assistants Rene and Joan.” Janelle was a blonde with huge blue eyes. Rene was a tall slim woman with red hair and green eyes while Joan was a darker blonde but similar in build.  
“Hello, Ms. Danvers,” Janelle greeted. Her voice was tinged with an accent Kara didn't know. “You have a very nice form. Do you have a preference for length or style?” Kara nervously looked to Cat. Cat smiled.  
“Something strapless and not to short. I think green or blue would be good.” Janelle nodded along with Cat's suggestions.  
“Well your dress is red so I'd go with blue.”  
“Yes.” She smiled at Kara who was obviously uncomfortable being the center of attention. “Don't worry, Kiera. Janelle is a professional. No need to be shy. I'll be at my desk while they measure you. You'll need to strip.” Cat went around the screen.  
“Strip...my cloths...I can't...what if...” She couldn't see but felt Cat's eye roll.  
“No one would dare barge into my office. You're safe, dear.” Kara chewed on her lip while looking at the three women.  
“Okay. Um...could you turn around please,” she asked. They nodded. She used her super speed to remove her supergirl outfit and hide it under her cloths not piled behind her on the floor. “Okay.” she said quietly. The women turned back to her and Janelle pulled out a measuring tape. The measuring took about ten minutes.  
“Alright, you may redress. You are a very beautiful girl,” Janelle said before leading the other two out of the screened off area. Kara was still blushing when she followed a few minutes later. “I should have something for you in a few hours. I'll bring it by so we can try it on her and adjust anything that needs to be adjusted.” Cat nodded.  
“Thank you, Janelle. As always its a pleasure to see you again.” Janelle smiled at her and then Kara.  
“Good day, ladies.” Kara and Cat watch them leave after gathering the screen and supplies. Kara let out a sigh once they were gone.  
“I think I'm gonna need more than a fridge and a week vacation after that.” Cat chuckled. She got up from her desk to stand in front of Kara. She smiled at her. Kara thought she saw a bit of heat in that gaze. She loved Cat's eyes. They were so beautiful. So green and soulful.  
“We can discuss it,” she offered. “You know I value you, Kara.” Kara smiled at the correct use of her name.  
“Thank you, Ms. Grant. I...value you as well.” Cat smirked.  
“Good. Now back to work dear. I know you have a column to finish. I'm of course extending the due date for a few hours but I trust you to get it done.” Kara nodded.  
“Of course. No problem. I'm almost done.”  
“Good.” Cat leaned a little closer. “Chop chop,” she said with a sexy smirk. Kara shook herself and forced her feet to move. If she didn't know any better she'd think Cat was flirting with her. She shook her head as if to rid it of the idea and headed for her office. 

 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

 

Tonight was the night. Kara looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Cat would be there soon. Janelle did excellent work. The dress was strapless, green and so soft. It fit her like a glove. She smiled to herself. Kara had decided to pin back the front pieces of her hair. She hope Cat liked it. She wasn't able to come to the fitting yesterday so she hadn't seen the final result yet. There was a knock at the door. Kara had to hold back so she didn't zoom to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Cat walked in with a smile. She was wearing a coat over her dress so Kara couldn't really see it. Cat looked her over and smiled.  
“You look beautiful Kiera. Janelle does very good work. And I like your hair.” She reached up and brushed hair off Kara's shoulder. The action made the younger woman shiver a little. Cat grabbed a black coat off Kara's coat rack, looked it over, and then held it out for her. “Time to go. It's cool out tonight so probably best to wear a jacket.” Kara nodded. She turned and let Cat help her into the coat. She then grabbed her clutch and the pair were out the door.  
A black car was waiting for them. Cat opened to door for her and let her slip inside before following. They smiled at each other. Cat ordered the driver to head out and relaxed next to Kara.  
“Again, thank you for coming Kiera,” she said. “I can always count on you to save me.” She flashed a smile and Kara smiled back. She shrugged.  
“Just call me your personal Supergirl.” Cat laughed softly.  
“That you are my dear.” Cat leaned forward and picked up a decanter of water and poured a little in two glasses. She passed one to Kara. Kara took it. She sipped it. They sat in mostly comfortable silence for a while.  
“So are you and Olsen still seeing each other,” Cat suddenly asked. Kara gave an awkward smile.  
“No. We just...we weren't a good fit. There's no bad feelings though. Him and Lucy are back together and seem to be working things out.”  
“Has anyone else caught your eye of late.” Kara considered her words for a moment and decided to just go for it...covertly as possible.  
“There is a woman who has caught my interest.” Cat looked at her as she sipped her water.  
“Yes? And?” Kara blushed.  
“Well she's...different from what I usually go for.”  
“Is that because she's a woman or just her?”  
“Both, really. I mean I've dated a few women but that was more in college. But they were never anything serious.” Cat smiled tenderly at Kara.  
“But it is with this woman?” Kara nodded. She swallowed, feeling her emotions pressing her to say more. Or even to lean forward and kiss those red lips. She didn't realize she was staring until Cat lifted the cup to her mouth to sip her water.  
“Um..yeah. It can be a times the most intense thing I've ever felt for someone.” Their eyes met for a long second before Kara sighed and sat back. She forced a smile. “But it's not possible. She doesn't see me like that.” Kara found the look Cat gave her odd and it made her stomach dropped. Cat opened her mouth to speak but shut it when she realized they were pulling up to the Gala entrance. She looked back at Kara after looking out the window.  
“Kara if you want to talk about it after the gala I am more than willing to listen.” Kara smiled and nodded. The driver opened the door and offered his hand to Cat. She took it and then offered Kara her own hand. Kara took it and stepped out into flashing lights. Cat drew her to her side and slipped her arm around Kara's waist. Kara took the cue and posed next to her boss. After a few minutes they headed inside.  
The walk inside didn't take long but they were stopped a few times for photos and questions from a few people. Kara tried not to look awkward standing next to Cat. She had to pull some from her Supergirl for her confidence. Finally they were inside. Cat quickly swiped two glasses of champagne from a waiter. She handed one to Kara. They both took a drink from their glass. They smiled at each other. They made their way into the open ball room type area. There were already a few dozen people there. They were grouped up around the room. Cat kept her arm around Kara's waist. Kara was wearing heels and even though they were not that high she still was a head taller than Cat. She tried to ignore the looks some people were sending their way.  
“Don't worry, Kara. They're judging me more than you. They just think you're to beautiful for a bitch like me,” Cat told her. Kara snorted.  
“You are way to beautiful..fo..for...me...” She stuttered when she saw the look Cat was giving her. It wasn't a mean look but one of...was it wonder? Cat smiled at her. They entered the fray. People mostly talked to Cat. They seemed to pretend Kara didn't exist until Cat said something to her. Cat kept a physical connection of some kind. Arm around her waist, hand on her arm, or holding her hand. About half and hour later Kara had to excuse herself to the bathroom. She had just come out of the stall when a brunette woman a little shorter than her stepped up to her. She knew her instantly.  
“Lois Lane. And you are? Never mind. You can tell Cat I know her game and no pretty little thing like you would go out with her like this without compensation.” Kara's jaw dropped. Lois gave her a smirk. Kara was in shock. Her cousin's girlfriend was an ass. She wasn't completely wrong but that was uncalled for. Lois turned and left the bathroom. Kara dumbly washed her hands before leaving to find Cat. She debated as she went if she should tell Cat about her encounter. She was almost there when she heard her name. She turned around and saw her cousin Clark Kent standing there in a suit.  
“Ka...Clark. It's good to see you.” She smiled nervously as he pulled her into a hug. Cat was walking up as they parted. She placed a hand low on Kara's back.  
“Well if it isn't Clark Kent. The Planet's star.” Clark chuckled and fiddled with his glasses.  
“Nah. That's Lois. She's around her somewhere.” The brunette came up beside him.  
“Clark what are you doing hugging Cat's escort..sorry date.” Kara felt a little rage bubble up in her. She glared at Clark. He shrugged.  
“I was hugging my cousin,” she snapped. This caused Cat and Lois to look at her in shock. “I am Cat's date and I am not an escort. I work for CatCo as the head of her new Neighborhood Star column project. I also used to be her assistant.” Lois shifted, obviously uncomfortable that she had been called out. Both Cat and Kent turned to the brunette. Cat had a smile on her face as she leaned closer to Kara. Lois fish mouthed for a moment then looked at Clark. He lifted an eyebrow. She sighed.  
“I'm sorry, Kara. My competitive nature plus Cat and my relationship leads to me being...”  
“An ass,” Kara finished for her.  
“Well I was gonna say bitch but that works to. I am sorry I insulted you.” Cat was still grinning next to Kara. Kara looked to her and then back to Lois.  
“And what about Cat?” Lois rolled her eyes.  
“What? Instead of buying an escort she forced an attractive and younger employee to accompany her.” Kara stepped forward but Cat clinched the back of her dress. Kara could have continued but stopped.  
“Come along Keira. Enough wasting time on the rabble.” She took Kara's hand and led her away. She ended up leading her out into a garden area. She brought Kara to a fountain with a bench and they sat down.  
“I'm sorry, Ms. Grant...she just...I can't believe Ka...Clark is in love with her. She insulted you and...”  
“Kara, she insulted you more than me. She called you an escort as in I'm not just paying you to be my date. I expect more after the date.” Kara sputtered.  
“Is that something you...never mind.” Cat tried not to laugh. Kara still had no idea she was more than a little interested in the younger woman. “And I don't care about me. Cat you don't deserve her saying that about you.” Cat laughed.  
“I do. I've said worse about her and your cousin. Speaking of...why have I never heard about this relation?” Kara had an internal panic.  
“Well...after he found out about me he didn't really know what to do with me so he sent me to live with my foster family. I haven't really seen him a lot since.” Suddenly something clicked in Cat's brain and her jaw dropped. Kara looked at her worriedly. “Ms. Grant...are you okay?” Cat covered her mouth as she stood up. She turned to walk a few steps away and then turned back to look at Kara with wide eyes.  
“Oh. My. God. Clark Kent is your cousin. That means...oh my god.” She started pacing which was not a good sign to Kara. She stood up.  
“Yeah. I mean...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't honestly think it was relevant since I barely know the guy.” Cat turned to glare at her.  
“Kara...I know you're Supergirl. I've allowed you to carry on your charade because working for CatCo was important enough to you to have someone pretend to be you as Supergirl. I've known since that first interview, honestly. Most people maybe fooled by those glasses, but I'm not. I've respectively held back because I knew you were afraid of what I would do with such information. And I hope by now I've proven that I would never do anything to hurt you. But the realization that Clark Kent is...oh my god. His persona I believe. He's so awkward and clumsy. He seemed to fall into most of the stories he covered over the years which happened to be his own stories as the big guy.” Kara was in a panic. Cat knew and Kara didn't know what to say.  
“Ms. Grant...”  
“Which finding out you were Supergirl was well overwhelming at first but I bottled it all up because Kara Danvers is one of the best assistants I've ever had. Not to mention a wonderful person. And then to turn out to be a real life superhero.” She took Kara's hands in her own. Kara looked at her wide eyed. “I'm not an easy woman to like,” she said. “I kept you at arm's length but Supergirl made it easier to let you get close.” Kara smiled at her.  
“She did the same thing for me. As Supergirl I got to see a side to you I'd never seen. You weren't just my scary boss that everyone feared like that woman in that movie with Meryl Streep. You were just Cat. You're tough, powerful, strong, and a person that truly wanted to make the world a better place. It was seeing you like that that made me...” She stopped herself. She searched Cat's eyes.  
“I know, Kara. I've seen it in your eyes. I just...I've never felt worthy. I...” Kara didn't let her finish. She pulled her close and kissed her. It started out as a simple pressing of lips and then Cat brought her hands up to cup Kara's face and she deepened it. Kara couldn't help the moan she released when she felt Cat's tongue gently brush her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, giving Cat the green light. Kara's hand went to Cat's waist to pull her close. She sighed at the feel of her body against her own. They held each other tight as they shared their first kiss. When they parted the rested their foreheads together. They both smiled.  
“I'm sorry...for waiting.” Cat whispered. “I was scared.”  
“Me too.” Cat looked toward the door back into the gala. The ring for dinner had sounded. People inside were heading for the dining room. She looked back at Kara with a smirk.  
“You wanna get out of here?” Kara nodded. Cat wrapped her arms tighter around the young woman. “Then...chop chop, Supergirl.” Kara grinned as she lifted Cat into a bridal style hold.  
“Where too?”  
“Hmm, Carter is with his father so...” She raised an eyebrow with her smirk. Kara smiled back.  
“Okay.” She looked around and then shot into the air, slow enough that it wouldn't bother Cat.  
The night had taken an unexpected but not unwelcome turn. Both women thought how lucky they were as they flew above National City. Even heroes have the right to have their dreams come true.


	3. Day 4 - Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So aliens are real. Like Kara Jor'el Danvers. And werewolves are real. Like Cat Grant. Don't make a joke. She can literally rip out your throat.

SuperCat Week AU – Day 4 Supernatural

Summary: Aliens exist. Like Kara Zor'el Danvers. And apparently so do werewolves. Like Cat Grant. Don't make a joke. She can literally rip your throat out.  
A/N I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had a bad and busy day. I'm using the werewolf basis from MTV's Teen Wolf...mostly. Hope it doesn't suck.

Kara was fresh from the DEO after being treated for the Red Kryptonite. She felt heavy even as she flew above the city. It was early evening, the sun was setting. She was headed to Cat Grant's office. She needed to see her. To tell her that she was sorry and that it was okay that she knew Cat's secret. Whatever it was. You seen when Red K Supergirl tried to throw Cat off the balcony to make a point something surprising had happened. Cat had grabbed her arm and flipped them so Kara was on her back and Cat was on top of her. In that split second Cat had changed. Her skin turned ash black, her hair was a mess, her eyes were neon red, and she screaming at her except the sound of a big cat was coming out along with showing off her impressive teeth. Kara was shocked to say the least. Cat proceeded to pick her up and throw her off the balcony. Kara floated in the air off the balcony staring at Cat as her animal like features faded away and she returned to herself. Red K Supergirl had smirked. She was impressed by Cat's display.   
“So you do have some real power. What are you a were-cat?” She chuckled.   
“Come over here and see how sharp my claws are,” Cat had snapped. Kara could see the claws extend from her fingers. She simply laughed before flying off. 

Kara checked the place with her x-ray vision before landing on the balcony outside of Cat's CatCo office. The woman was inside but busy. She decided to spend a little time gathering herself before she tried for her attention. She took a moment to stare out over the city, trying to not let the guilt swallow her.   
“I could smell you as soon as you landed.” She turned to see Cat walking outside. Kara turned around to fully face her.   
“Hi,” she says. Cat crosses her arms over her chest and gives her a look. “I'm safe now. Promise. I came to apologize and explain and beg you not to hate me.” She sat down on the couch. “I was affected by an artificial form of kryptonite cooked up by your boyfriend. He wanted to discredit Supergirl.” Cat sat down in the chair across from her.   
“My boyfriend?” Kara looked at her.  
“Maxwell Lorde. I've seen the way he looks at you.” Cat rolled her eyes.  
“Please. He's just a...what do kids call them...a fuck boy. Something pretty to look at.” Kara laughed.   
“I agree. And I'm glad. You deserve better than that jackass.” They sat in silence for a long moment. “So..what exactly are you?” Cat took a deep breath.  
“I am a werewolf.”   
“Really because you looked more like a wild cat.” Cat raised an eyebrow at her.   
“Most of us look like the wolf man but some of us...when your bitten the 'wolf' takes the form of what's inside. I became a Jaguar instead of a wolf.”   
“Wow. Well you looked amazing. How long?”  
“I was bitten when I was 17...by an alpha. We thought we were in love and he bit me. I almost didn't survive. That's how it works. An alpha is the only one that can turn a person, but not everyone survives.” Cat looked down at her hands.   
“What happened to the alpha that bit you?” When Cat met her gaze her eyes glowed red like before.  
“I killed him.” Kara tensed, sucking in a breath. “That how you become an alpha. You have to kill one. He had been recruited by a man who was building an alpha pack. To join you had to kill your pack first. I wasn't so easy to kill. As you well know.”   
“Yeah. I am really sorry about that. I just..every bad thought every angry impulse just clawed out of me because of that stuff. I even told Alex were aren't sisters.” Kara paused, realizing her mistake. Cat knew Alex as Kara's sister. Not Supergirl's sister.  
“I can smell you, you know. I knew who you really were the first time we met. Which is was pretty obvious anyway.” Kara slumped back into the couch. “I only tried to get you to admit to it because I wanted you to trust me and then you had someone pretend to be you. I knew you needed to think I didn't know so I went along with your ruse.” She waved her hand.   
“I'm sorry. I do trust you but the things you said...you wanted to fire me. To take away my life because you thought I should be all about saving people. I had a life before I caught that plane you know. The only reason I did what I did was because my sister was on it. I couldn't let her die. She's the only one who has never made me feel like I had to be anything. And last night I told her she was nothing without me when the truth is...” Kara sighed. “Cat...without you and her I'd be lost. You both ground me and help me find myself when I'm lost. So much that you've said to me as your assistant has helped Supergirl. Which I'm guessing those words of wisdom weren't made idly.” Cat smirked.   
“No.” She stood up and crossed to sit next to Kara. “You've done well and this is a set back. The city has seen Supergirl's dark side. They're scared of you right now.”  
“But I failed the city. I didn't mean to but I did.”  
“It's only a failure if you just give up, Kara. Now are you gonna do that? Are you done being Supergirl?” Cat took her hands and pulled them into her lap. “You've only been in that suit for a few months. And the public is a fickle creature. As soon as you save us from the next big bad thing they'll flock back to you. You just have to give it time.” Kara nodded sadly.   
“What about you?” Cat looked into those big, soulful blue eyes and sighed.   
“Just seeing that look on your face is enough to make me forgive, Kara. You're far to beautiful to be so sad.” She reached up and caressed her cheek. Kara smiled at her, leaning into the touch.   
“Thank you, Cat.” She took her hand in her own. They both caught the sound of the other one's heart quickening. “I want you to know I won't tell anyone. Not even the people I trust.”   
“I know. They trust you because you're like Superman. Me, I'm an actual nightmare.” Kara shook her head.  
“You're beautiful, terrifying but beautiful.” Cat smiled at her. “And you're eyes...” Cat let the red show for an instant. Kara laughed softly. “That's so cool. Mine only do that when I use my heat vision. So you see and then you're toast.” Cat chuckled.   
“So I've seen. I'm glad this doesn't freak you out. I was worried if you ever found out...” Kara smiled.   
“No. I've seen worse.” They chuckled.   
“Kara...” The younger blonde leaned forward and kissed her. It was just the press of lips and she pulled back. Her eyes fluttered open to find Cat's were still closed. Her confidence plummeted.   
“Cat. I'm sorry. I just...can I blame it on the red....” Cat leaned forward and caught her in another kiss. This time it became more as Kara was pulled closer. She gasped, giving Cat's tongue and opening she wanted. Kara moaned. Her hands went to Cat's arms, pulling her closer. It took a few minutes before she realized how hard she was squeezing. “Oh god, are you okay?” She checked Cat's arms. She paused when she found quickly fading bruises. Cat laughed.   
“I'm fine Kara. I'm not completely human so I can handle a lot more than most people.” Kara smiled brightly.   
“That's great...I mean...” Her cheeks turned red. “If this means something and if we become...physical...” Cat smiled as she pulled Kara in for another kiss. They kissed for long moments but it still felt to soon when they parted.  
“Oh we will, my darling. But first, how about a date.” Kara smiled to match her smirk. “The Kryptonian Superhero and an Earthling Werewolf. Now that's a power couple.” She chuckled. She looked down and gasped. They were floating. She looked up at Kara with a bright smile.   
“I float sometimes when I'm happy and don't pay attention.”   
“I like it.” They floated back down to the balcony.   
“Can you show me again?” Cat smiled before closing her eyes. She concentrated, feeling the familiar ripple of sensation she could never explain, went over her skin. Her skin changed to a dark blue that faded a bit toward her mouth. Animal like spots peppered her cheek. The ridge of her nose was more defined and rose to extend into her hair line. Her hair grew a few inches and became messy. When she opened her eyes they glowed red for a second and then were just a deep forest green. She opened her mouth to show her sharp teeth. “Wow. You're amazing.” Cat held up her clawed hands. Kara ran a finger over a claw. If she was human the claw no doubt have sliced her finger open.  
“So are you,” she said around her teeth. She shook her head as she transformed back to her normal self. “I'll say goodnight now. I expect you to be at your desk tomorrow.” Kara nodded. She leaned in for one last kiss before lifting up. She stared at Cat for a long moment before turning and flying away.


End file.
